


New Territory

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pinako arrives in Rush Valley for her training.<br/>Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I’d be living somewhere other than Southern Indiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Territory

Rush Valley was like nowhere Pinako had ever seen before. She stepped off the train with its hissing steam engine and ringing bells, walked out onto the platform with her bag slung over her shoulder and stood still for a few minutes, taking it all in. It wasn’t that the entire city was nestled into a red rock canyon, no, that wasn’t it. It wasn’t that she had a piece of paper proclaiming her an apprentice to a renowned automail engineer. It was that there were so _many_ engineers gathered in one place at one time. 

She didn’t have to meet her new master until tomorrow. That meant until eight o’clock tomorrow morning, she could explore this new world. She considered her options. 

Pinako hoisted bag higher onto her shoulder. “Just enough time to claim my territory and make it mine."


End file.
